


Party Saver

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 17 2016 Advent drabbles: pumpkin pie moonshine
Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871245
Kudos: 8





	Party Saver

Kurt was highly annoyed at Rachel when she started organizing the ‘Merry Berry Loft Holiday Jamboree’ without asking for any input. His complaint fell on deaf ears though, or rather selectively deaf ears. Her teachers all loved her and she was a star…the party falling the weekend before finals would be FINE…not a problem.

(It fell the night of the Winter Showcase, which Rachel didn’t get her golden ticket for and Kurt suspected it was just her way to ease her fury over that…and Blaine’s fury for that matter.)

She put Sam and Blaine in charge of getting the drinks…and made sure they knew she wanted ‘good stuff’. Neither of them was old enough to BUY anything legally. Kurt was hushed and told to stop being silly and mean when he pointed that out.

Kurt sighed and told them nothing could be moved without him being in the loft directing the venture and they weren’t to touch any of his stuff without asking, and if they did he was taking his issues out by withholding Christmas gifts and calling their parents for the rent they both owed. The howls were heard throughout the building, but Kurt knew he could go off to school without fear everything would be a disaster when he got home and study without fear of them bugging him too much. 

Which is what he did. He studied, and went to class and went to work. Rachel and Blaine fretted over people showing up and flitted about putting together their huge party. It was like living with yo-yos. Kurt was rather certain most the people they invited would show, tickets to the Winter Showcase were expensive and most students didn’t attend, after all. And in the midst of it all Sam disappeared for a week.

The day before the party Kurt got home from class to several large wooden crates in the hall in front of the loft. He opened the door and was getting ready to go into the loft when Sam yelled from the Elevator.

“Kurt, dude! I’m so glad to see you…I need to get two more crates from the delivery truck…can you move these to the loft.” Sam pushed two crates resting in the elevator with his foot. Kurt held the elevator door opened as he deposited the crate in his arms in the hall and then Kurt helped push the other two into the hall as Sam raced back to the elevator.

“This is so awesome. My cousin really came through.” Sam said.

Kurt tilted his head at the crates. He was a bit worried.

Sam was back up with two more crates and had Kurt help him get all nine crates into the loft.

“What is in these?” Kurt asked.

Sam popped the top of the top crate and started pulling out bottles. He passed one over to Kurt.

“Sam Evans, please tell me this is all at least legal!” Kurt shouted.

The bottle he was holding was Moonshine…Pumpkin Pie Moonshine.

“All the Ole Smokey is…” Sam said. “I told my cousin only to get us legal stuff. I think he took me seriously. Blaine is in charge of the boring stuff like the wine Rachel wanted. They told me to get the hard stuff.”

“I think they meant like…vodka or rum.” Kurt said.

“This is better. And more interesting.” Sam said.

Kurt pulled out another bottle. “Blackberry, Apple Pie, Blue Flame?”

“Cool, huh?”

Kurt shook his head. “I am so going to have to be the designated driver…”

“Rachel wanted us to put the blow up mattress in your room and pull out all the sleeping bags and stuff and just make it a sleeping spot for if people can’t make it home all right.”

“What about her room?”

“Oh, Rachel will need her room to sleep in, silly.”

“And me?”

Sam shrugged.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “No…I’ll not drink and I’ll collect taxi money before anyone drinks, and I’ll keep my bedroom and bed for me. However…”

Kurt took one of the bottles of Blackberry moonshine and one of Pumpkin Pie moonshine and tucked them into the cabinet over the stove.

“I will want to try these. Let’s open this apple pie one now, just to make sure the batch is good. I can risk a few ounces.” Kurt said.

Sam cheered.

One sip led Kurt to hiding that bottle as well…as payment for having to put up with the stupid party.


End file.
